


Where The Fuck Was Ian?

by samoosifer



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, Ian x Mickey - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:12:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samoosifer/pseuds/samoosifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>idk a random lil fic i wrote bc of the url cuddlymickey</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where The Fuck Was Ian?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cuddlymickey.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cuddlymickey.tumblr.com).



Mickey wakes up with a jolt, almost falling out of the small bed. Where was Ian? 

The window is wide open and he can smell coffee from all the way downstairs. Where was Ian? 

Mickey sits up and looks around. Carl is still sleeping in his bed and Liam is sitting up staring at Mickey. Where was Ian?

A chilly breeze blows through the window and Mickey wonders where the blanket is. Oh, it’s on the floor. Where was Ian?

Lip walks into the room, ignoring Mickey in favour of talking like an idiot to Liam. He was still mad for Mickey ditching him with the gun the few nights before. Where was Ian?

Mickey stands up once Lip and Liam have left. He gathers the blanket up and wraps it around himself. Where the fuck was Ian?

Mickey leaves the bedroom and heads downstairs, following the smell of coffee. Ian is leaning against the fridge staring moodily at the coffee pot. 

“Coffee machines broken.” He says glumly. He’s still in just his boxers, looking cold and sad. 

“We can go get coffee later. Come back to bed.” Mickey marches straight over to him and grabs him by the arm, the blanket slipping off of his shoulder and sending more chills up and down his entire body. 

“I want coffee now though.” Ian whines like a child and Mickey hates himself for finding it so fucking cute. Whatever. 

“Get your ass upstairs.” Mickey sighs. He follows Ian up the stairs, ignoring Ian’s constant complaints over coffee. 

They climb into bed and Mickey throws the blanket over the top of them both, clinging to Ian for warmth. 

“Jesus, Mick. You’re fucking freezing.” Ian winced as Mickey’s hands snaked around Ian’s neck, sucking up all the warmth. 

“Some idiot left the window open.” Mickey sighs. His body is pressed entirely against Ian’s, their legs tangled, Ian’s arms around Mickey. 

“Sorry. The room smelt bad.” Ian murmurs into Mickey’s hair. He presses a light kiss to his head and Mickey is content. He is slowly warming up with Ian and he feels a new sense of happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think??


End file.
